First Comes Love
by Live.Love.Sing.Summer
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby are going back to Pokemon Academy for their senior year. They can't ignore their feelings forever, can they? They better decide, because senior year doesn't last forever. Rated T for language. Frantic, Special, OldRival,and MangaQuest   !DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Here's the second story, and it's not OldRivalShipping! This is going to be a three-part series and it _was _originally for OldRival, but I was having trouble writing it, so I tried FranticShipping, and it worked! Everybody's 17.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the wind tickled my skin. I sat on the wooden swing outside my house, rocking gently and gazing at the nothing that laid ahead. _'The last day until school' _I thought with a sigh. There were girls I was dying to see and the girl I was dreading to see until the end. I hadn't seen my best friends since last school year, when they were all residing at Pokémon Academy. Well, of course, there was one boy who just couldn't seem to leave me alone.

"Hey. What's up?" I didn't even bother glancing in his direction.

"My dad says we leave at five." he casually said, sitting next to me on the swing.

"You're ruining the silence." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, wild girl. You don't need to be so crabby."

I growled. "I'm just bored, that's all. I haven't seen anybody in so long."

"I know. I'm so excited!" he said.

I loudly laughed at his girlishness. "I'm going to go inside so I don't have to deal with your "inner girl" until we get on the plane."

He nodded and just sat there for a few seconds. "Hey!" he shouted, following me into my house and into the kitchen. I casually sat at my breakfast bar, sipping some lemonade.

"I am 100% boy, thank you very much!" he shouted.

I nodded dramatically. "Of course you are."

He took a seat across from me. "Did you pack your stuff yet?"

I waved my hand at him dismissively. "I have plenty of time before we leave."

He chuckled and started towards the door. "You have half an hour before we leave for the airport!" he shouted as he shut the door behind him. I screamed and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I ran around like a crazy person as I shoved everything I needed into my deep blue suitcases. I didn't really pay attention to the clock as I ran all over the house looking for my stuff. I practically ran into my friend in the process.

"Ruby, get outta my way! We have to leave soon!"

He put his arms up, blocking me from getting to the end of the hallway. "I'm here so we can leave." he said patiently.

"Oh. Gimme a second." I ran under his arm and upstairs to pack the rest of my stuff. My room look like a bomb exploded. I just shrugged it off and dragged my two-ton suitcases down the stairs. I fell down the last few stairs and landed in a heap at Ruby's feet. He laughed and helped me up. He took one of my suitcases and put it in the trunk of his dad's car next to his crimson red luggage. I swept my bangs out of my face and climbed into the back of the car. I sighed as the car started to move.

'_Pokémon Academy, here I come.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, but it's just a prologue! Gimme a break! Please review and tell me how you think I did, cuz FranticShipping is all-new territory for me.<strong>

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I finally have the first real chapter up and going! This story, as I said before, is all-new territory, so I'm having a little troublr writing it. Anything you think I should fix, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

"And then I was sewing Nana a new sweater and I ran out of thread, so I went up to my room and…" I was struggling to keep my eyes open as Ruby kept talking about his "huge sweater catastrophe". Ruby glanced at my tired face. "Do you even know what I was talking about?"

I sat up and yawned. "Something about a sweater?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked. "You're lucky. I'll let you slide this time."

I gave him a sheepish grin and slumped in my seat on the plane. "How long have we been on this thing?" I whined.

He chuckled. "Two hours. One more hour and we have to wait for our next three-hour flight that'll take us to Unova."

I groaned. "I'm bored."

"Then go back to sleep."

I stretched my arms above my head. "I'm not tired anymore."

Ruby moaned. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna get off this friggin' plane!" I growled.

He facepalmed and handed me a book. I looked at it in disgust and tossed back into his lap. "Not happening, prissy boy. Any other ideas?"

"I can tell you the time I got second place in a contest in Hearthome City in Sinnoh, and I honestly deserved first, so I marched up to the head of the contest hall there, and I said "Why'd you give that woman first place? I honestly deserved first!""

Ruby wouldn't shut his trap long enough to even notice that I started to fall asleep, blocking out his story completely.

**XXXXX**

I walked up the huge, winding walkway that I knew so well with Ruby trudging behind me. "How are you so awake?" he moaned.

I gave him an irritated look. "I wasn't the one continuously yappin' about his contest problems! I was sleeping!" He rolled his eyes and followed me towards the large building looming in the distance. I ran as fast as I could without my luggage dragging me to the ground. I banged noisily on the office door, waiting for someone to let me in. When Ruby finally caught up to me, he collapsed in a heap of bags and suitcases. I simply ignored him and continued to bang on the door.

The door finally opened, revealing a smiling Professor Juniper. "Good evening, Sapphire! I haven't seen you in awhile. I have your schedule in my office. Please–" She stopped talking as she noticed Ruby in a huge pile, passed out in between all of his stuff.

I waved my hand and walked into her office. "He'll wake up eventually. Just give me his schedule and I'll have the boys know he's here."

Professor Juniper smiled and handed me our schedules. "I hope you have a great school year." I nodded and quickly took some tape off her desk. Ruby was lying in the hallway, sleeping peacefully. I taped his schedule to his forehead and gazed at my handiwork.

"That should do." I said to myself as I ran up the stairs to the dorm rooms.

**XXXXX**

I gripped my dorm key tightly as I shoved it into the keyhole and turned it slowly. I slowly pushed the door opened, and I was practically trampled my three best friends. "Sapphire! You're finally here!" "We've been waiting for half an hour!" "How was your summer? What'd you do?"

I smiled as I returned their group hug. "I've missed you guys _so_ much!" They backed up so we could all get a look at each other. Blue had a baby blue tank top on with white short shorts, mischief still in her light blue eyes. Crystal was wearing a yellow and white striped tee with jean Capri's, a pencil behind her ear like usual. Yellow was wearing a cute white tee with swirly designs and an orange skirt, her yellow hair running down her back. I looked down at myself. I had a dark blue tee with black athletic shorts, and my bandana was tied on my head.

"You don't know how painful summer is when you're neighbor is Ruby."

Blue sighed. "My summer was great! I got to flirt with Green the whole time, and Yellow got to talk to Red." Blue wiggled her eyebrows at Yellow, whose face reminded me of a tomato.

"I-it wasn't l-like that!" she stuttered. "W-we just did s-some pokémon t-training and stuff."

I patted her shoulder. "Just ignore her. Arceus only knows what _she_ was doing." Blue's face faintly turned pink, and Yellow's grew even redder, if it was possible. Crystal and I laughed as all four of us sat down.

"My summer was officially the worst. I got a summer job at Professor Elm's." Crystal said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not good with the science-y stuff, but isn't that good?"

"Not when Professor Elm's neighbor is Gold it isn't." I started laughing hysterically and Blue joined in.

"That's like me on steroids." Blue said through fits of laughter. Yellow even had to giggle. Crystal had her arms crossed over her chest.

"So we all had to deal with the boys." Yellow said once we all calmed down.

My eyes widened. "I almost forgot!" I shouted as I bolted up from my bed. "I have to tell the boys that Ruby's passed out in the main hallway. We don't need him getting trampled!" All my friends face palmed as I went towards the doors.

I bolted right out of the door and ran into something, or someone. "Whoa Sapph! What are you doing?"

I slowly gazed up at Ruby, and I felt the heat immediately rise to my cheeks. I quickly scrambled out of his arms and stood up straight, staring quietly at my feet. "I was just, y'know, gonna say hi to the guys and stuff." He nodded and started to pick up his fallen luggage. I turned on my heel and headed back to my dorm room, my face glowing red.

'_Why does he have to do that?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Did you like it? I get so nervous when I write this story 'cuz I'm afraid you guys won't like it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, the story is starting to move along. There will be some of all four shippings in this chappie! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

I went back in my room and sat on my bed. The girls looked at me strangely.

"What?" I questioned.

"I thought you were going to help the boys get Ruby from the hallway." Yellow said.

"Well, uh, I did, and, yeah, he's okay now so yeah."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What'd you really do?"

"That is what I did." I said, my voice slightly wavering.

Crystal caught it right away. "Are you positive nothing weird happened? Nothing involving a certain coordinator?"

A light blush appeared on the bridge of my nose. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Yellow rolled her eyes. "Okay guys. The welcoming party starts at 5:00 p.m. tonight. We have to be there on time, and it's already 4:45 p.m." Yellow said while warily eyeballing the alarm clock on Crystal's nightstand. Blue looked all of us over and let us out the dorm room, locking the door behind her. We strode down the hallway towards the indoor battle arena. It was full of hundreds of students talking about their summer and their vacation trips. Crystal spotted four seats near the middle row and we all scrambled to get them before anybody else did. We had a great view of the arena for when the show would start. There was always one battle and one contest with the two highest ranking senior coordinators and trainers. My friends and I sat there with anticipation as to who the people would be.

"Well, if it isn't Super Serious Gal and her little friends." Crystal cringed at the voice that came directly from behind her. We all turned around simultaneously to see Red, Green, Gold, and Ruby sitting right behind us.

Blue smiled. "Hey Green. What's up?"

Green looked at her. "Hey Blue." Blue sighed and turned around with love in her eyes. I heard Green chuckle behind her.

"Hey Yellow! Aren't you excited?" Red exclaimed. Yellow nodded, her pale cheeks a faint pink.

"Who do you think will be chosen for the coordinators and trainers?"

"Well, I think Ruby would be one of the coordinators…" she said in her naturally quiet voice. "…and I don't know about the trainers."

Red looked at her anxiously. "Do you think I'll be one of the trainers?" he whispered to her, his cheeks burning red. She smiled sweetly and nodded. Red let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair.

"So, Super Serious Gal, I haven't seen you in awhile." Gold said.

Crystal looked back at him. "It's only been about an hour since you've seen me last. What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "That's a really good question." Gold looked at Ruby. "What do _you _think I'm talking about?" Crystal, Ruby, and I all face palmed as the lights dimmed.

There was a single spotlight on the head of Pokémon Academy, Professor Juniper. "Hello and welcome back to Pokémon Academy! To all of the new freshmen, welcome to our family! You are among some of the greatest Pokémon trainers, coordinators, breeders, and scientists in the entire world. Some of you are choosing to master one of these amazing talents, while some of you will be mastering multiple future professions. To all of my beloved seniors, I hope your last year here is your most magical year yet! Now we'll start with our annual senior contest!" Professor Juniper walked over to the small table set off of the battlefield with two golden envelopes. She picked one up and carefully lifted the seal.

"This year's top coordinators are…" She read over the paper and let the suspense build up in all of the senior coordinators. "…Ruby & Sandra!" We all clapped and started cheering loudly as Ruby walked down towards the battlefield and stood in the middle of it next to a teenager with sandy brown hair. I glared at her. Sandra was one of the most popular seniors in the school, and she hated me. Oh, and did I mention she was in love with Ruby? That skank would do anything to date my friend. Luckily, nothing ever seemed to work. They shook hands, walked off of the battlefield, and stood next to the small table.

"Since Ruby had the highest coordinator grade at the end of his junior year, he will perform first. Ruby, please choose your Pokémon!"

"I choose Mimi!" Ruby pulled out a Pokeball and released Mimi, his Milotic.

"Mimi, use Whirlpool and surround yourself with it!" Ruby commanded. Mimi slowly created a giant mass of swirling water, filling the room with the sound of rushing water.

"Shoot a BubbleBeam towards the ceiling!" Ruby shouted over the noise. All of the sudden, a spout of bubbles came from the top of the whirlpool and smashed into the ceiling.

"Smash the whirlpool with Water Pulse!" An orb of water floated in the middle of the whirlpool, and water burst from all sides of the orb. The water fell onto and around Mimi, making her sparkle a rainbow of colors. The crowd applauded wildly as Ruby and Mimi took their bows. Ruby stroked Mimi and hugged her before sending her back into her Pokeball.

I cheered wildly with my friends until Professor Juniper walked back to the middle of the battlefield. "Sandra had the second highest coordinator grade at the end of her junior year, so she will perform next!"

Ruby walked off the battlefield, and Sandra walked onto it. "Swablu, spotlight!" A small blue bird with cotton wings appeared.

"Swablu, Bounce!" The little bird leapt up high into the air, flying above the stadium.

"Fly around the stadium perimeter and use Charm and Sweet Kiss!" The bird flew around, playing cute and blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Dive towards the middle of the arena with Brave Bird!" Sandra shouted. Swablu faintly glowed white and dove towards its master, glowing brighter every second. Everyone gasped as Swablu dove right past Sandra, blowing her hair behind her. Swablu flew back towards her and perched on her head. They both bowed as the audience erupted into applause.

"She was good." Green muttered.

"I hope Ruby pulls through." I added.

Gold nodded. "We'll never hear the end of it."

We all laughed but quickly quieted down as Professor Juniper walked back from the judges' table, the winning paper in her hand. "And the winner is…" The entire stadium held their breath. "…Ruby!" My friends and I all shot out of our seats and screamed with all our might for our victorious friend. Ruby came running up the bleachers and fell back into his seat, a huge smile on his face. The guys were patting him on the back and my friends and I were giving him high-fives and congratulating him.

"Wonderful job Ruby and Sandra! Now I'll announce our top trainers." She picked up the other golden envelope. Her eyes widened as she read over the trainers' names.

"Oh my." she said quietly into the microphone.

"Our highest grading trainer is Red!" The crowd cheered and Red shot Yellow a smile before running down the bleachers to stand next to Professor Juniper.

"Since Red is the highest scoring student, I will allow him to decide what to do about the second place winner." She handed Red the envelope and the microphone, and his eyes widened.

"Awww crap." he muttered.

"Really?" he asked, looking at Professor Juniper. She solemnly nodded and rushed over to the judges' table.

"Okay, so there was at tie. These students both got a 99.3 in training. The students are Blue and Green." The entire crowd gasped. Blue turned around and glared at Green. He glared right back.

"You better pray he picks me." Blue growled.

"You know he's gonna pick his best friend." Green retorted.

"Since we all know that the two of them are probably killing each other right now, I think they should _battle _for second place." Blue and Green's eyes widened in shock.

"Come on guys. I'm waiting!" They both walked down the bleachers and they each stood on one side of Red.

"Blue and Green are going to have a one on one battle. Whoever's pokémon faints first loses, and whoever's pokémon remains standing will get to battle me. Well, you two ready?"

They both nodded and shouted, "Yes!", before walking over to their own side of the battlefield. Red ran off the battlefield and stood off to the side.

"The judges have flipped a coin. Green, choose your pokémon!"

Green smiled. "Go Charizard!" The orange dragon pokémon appeared, roaring proudly.

Red looked at Blue. "Take it away Blue!"

She nodded. "Go Blasty!" Blue's Blastoise came out of his Pokeball and shot some water out of the two cannons on his back. The two Pokémon glared at each other, and Blue and Green did the same.

Ruby and Gold were chanting, "Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!"

Crystal, Yellow, and I were yelling, "You have advantage! Put out its fire!" Blue and Green completely ignored us as the battle began.

"Green, you have the first move!" Red shouted from the sidelines.

"Fly!" Charizard flew towards the ceiling out of Blasty's shooting range.

Blue smirked. "You heard him Blasty! Fly!" Blasty shot powerful water rockets out of his cannons and flew up towards Charizard.

"Fire Punch!"

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Blasty hit Charizard in the back, making him start to fall to the ground.

"Water Gun him 'til he hits the ground!" Blasty descended down to the ground, drenching Charizard most of the way down. Charizard smashed against the ground, weakened tremendously by the water.

"Charizard, get up!" Charizard pushed himself off the ground.

"Use Fire Spin!" Charizard aimed it up at the unsuspecting Blasty, hitting him dead-on in the chest and throwing him into the wall.

"Blasty!" Blue yelled desperately. "Water Gun again!" Blasty hit Charizard, knocking Charizard into the wall.

"No! Charizard!" Green screamed. Blasty and Charizard both limped back to the battlefield, sweating and breathing heavily. Blue and Green looked at each other, sweat on their faces. They smiled.

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

The two attacks collided, and a flash of light erupted from the collision. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were wavering. Their legs were barely holding them up. Blasty collapsed with a loud thud.

"Blue is unable to battle! Green is the winner!" Red shouted through the microphone.

Blue ran over to Blasty and patted his head. "You did a good job. Get some rest." She sucked him back into his Pokeball. She walked over to Green, who was praising Charizard. He put Charizard back in his Pokeball too.

"Good job Green."

He smiled. "Thanks. You did great too." They shook hands and Blue walked back towards the bleachers.

She turned around and quickly screamed, "Knock 'em dead, Green!" He smiled at her and nodded.

Red walked onto the battlefield and shouted, "Thanks for the support, Blue!"

"Don't mention it!" she shouted back, running up the bleachers.

"You did a great job." Gold said.

"That was amazing!" Crystal exclaimed.

"That was one of the best battles I've ever seen!" I yelled. Yellow nodded in agreement.

"I don't really do battles." We all looked at Ruby, who was sitting there, looking bored out of his mind. Everyone shot him a glare.

"We watched your girly contest, so you need to watch our friends' battle!" I hissed at him.

"Fine. You don't need to murder me."

Blue shushed us. "It's starting!"

Red tossed a Pokeball in his hand up and down with ease. "Go Pika!"

"Go Machamp!" The two Pokémon stood across from each other, Machamp in a fighting stance and Pika with electricity crackling around him.

"Machamp, Seismic Toss!" Machamp tossed large boulders at Pika.

"Dodge!" The boulders kept falling, and just when Pika thought they were done, one landed on his tail.

"Pika, Iron Tail!" Pika's tail turned into a tail of steel and easily broke through the large rock.

"Machamp, Karate Chop!" Red shook his head as Machamp's hand made contact with Pika's back. Machamp fell backwards.

"What happened?" Green shouted.

"Pika's ability is Static! If a Pokémon comes directly in contact with him during a battle, they'll get a shot of electricity sent through their body!" Green groaned. Machamp remained laying on the ground.

"Did I mention it paralyzes the Pokémon too?"

"I know that, you idiot!"

Red chuckled. "Volt Tackle!" Pika's entire body was shrouded with electricity, and he sent it all towards Machamp. Machamp's body shook violently with the amount of electricity being forced into his body.

"Come on, Machamp! Get up!" Machamp struggled to fight the paralysis, but he just couldn't. He fainted.

Professor Juniper stood back up with the microphone. "And the winner of our annual battle is Red!"

Red smiled and Pika jumped back onto his shoulder. Red walked over to Green. "That was a great battle!" Red said.

Green stood up and put Machamp back into his Pokeball. "You've gotten much stronger over the summer. Your Volt Tackle was amazing."

Red rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks Green." They shook hands and the crowd cheered for them. They ran back up to the bleachers with the rest of us.

"That was awesome!" I shouted.

Blue looked at Green. "I told you to crush him! Were my directions _that_ confusing?"

Red chuckled. "You jinxed him, Blue."

Green nodded. "It's all that noisy woman's fault." Blue glared at him and turned back around in her seat.

"Good job, Red." Yellow said.

"Thanks." he said, grinning. "I just kept remembering you telling me to do great." Yellow's face turned bright pink as she whipped her head forward, and so did Red's as he face palmed.

Professor Juniper said, "You may all go back to your dorms. The secretary should've administrated all of your schedules to your dorm rooms' mailboxes. Thank you all and I hope you have a great school year!"

Everyone clapped and started filing out of the battle arena, along with me and my friends. We all reached our two dorm rooms and said goodnight before heading into our own rooms. I had a top bunk, and Crystal was under me. Blue was on the other top bunk, with Yellow under her. We all pulled our pajamas out of our suitcases and started to pull them on. I untied my bandana and threw on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of old short shorts. I climbed up the ladder that led to my bed and climbed under the covers.

Crystal flicked off the lights after everyone was in their beds. "Good night everybody." she said.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>How did I did on Yellow and Green's characters? I have trouble with the two of them 'cuz Yellow is <em>so <em> quiet and Green kinda keeps to himself. Anyways, I hope you liked the chappie!**

**Please review!**

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: **I'm still kinda sick, but I went to school anyway. My nose is stuffed up, my voice sounds funny, and I think I might have an ear infection 'cuz my ear's all stuffed up now too.

**Crystal:** Poor Summer!

**Me:** I know! Take it away Yellow!

**Yellow:** Summer owns nothing except the brunnette who wears purple.

**Blue:** Ruby and Gold were slightly harmed in the making of this chapter. Some alarm clocks were also murdered. *laughs evilly*

**Me:** Read on!

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned and shoved my head under my pillow. No one made the move to stop the incessant beeping.

"Crystal!" Blue whined from across the room.

"Turn it off!" she screamed. Crystal was still facing the wall as she reached out blindly to turn off the alarm clock. She couldn't hit the button, but she did manage to knock it over.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

All three of us groaned.

I carefully swung my legs over the bunk bed and hopped to the floor. I slapped the off button and screamed, "Get up!" Yellow, Crystal, and Blue all shot up from their beds and scrambled to the floor.

Crystal swiftly picked up her alarm clock and cradled it in her arms. "You killed it!" she exclaimed.

Blue shot the alarm clock a glare. "Sapphire did the right thing. It didn't deserve to live." Yellow giggled at them. The room stayed very quiet as we all looked at each other.

"I call the bathroom!" Blue announced and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Yellow, Crystal, and I plopped onto the two bottom bunks and waited for Blue to finish. I heard the shower start up.

"Don't start singing in there!" Crystal shouted at the bathroom door.

Blue responded with a simple, "La la la la la la la la la!"

"Smartass…" Crystal muttered.

"I heard that!" Blue shouted.

Crystal's eyes widened in shock. Yellow and I started laughing hysterically.

**XXXXX**

Blue and I walked down the hallway towards the chemistry.

She was rambling on about Green being her lab partner. "Who's your partner?"

I shrugged and looked at my schedule. "Ruby."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the schedule again. "Ruby? Awww man!" Blue burst into laughter and kept giggling as we entered the classroom. Ruby was turned around and talking to Green when we got there.

Blue sat next to Green and smiled. "Hey Green~."

Green squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head towards her. He peeked for a second and groaned automatically. "Hey lab partner." he said through clenched teeth. She gave him a mischievous smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Arceus save me." he muttered. I clumsily fell into my seat next to Ruby and banged my head into the table.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Klutz." Ruby muttered.

I shot him glare. "Excuse me?" Blue and Green started laughing behind their hands.

He patted my head like I was a Lillipup. "Nothing." he said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm–hard, knocking him out of his chair. He crashed onto the floor and glared up at me.

I laughed. "Klutz!"

He rolled his eyes and climbed back into his chair as Professor Ivy came into the classroom. His hat was on an angle from the fall, revealing some of his black hair. I stared at it skeptically. I'd never seen his hair before, except for the little bit that came out of the bottom of his hat.

He must've felt my gaze, because he turned his head to look at me. _"What?"_ he mouthed, making sure Professor Ivy didn't see us talking. She turned her back to write on the chalkboard, leaving Ruby to stare at me. He followed my gaze up to his head. His eyes widened as he quickly adjusted the hat to cover his head once again.

"_Lemme see."_ I mouthed. He shook his head and stared back at the chalkboard. I stuck my tongue out at the side of his head and I saw the corner of his lips turn upwards. I smiled in satisfaction and faced the chalkboard again.

**XXXXX**

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

I walked down the hallway towards my history class, notebook in hand. The history classroom was on the other side of the school, so it took some time to get there.

"Hey! Super Serious Gal!" I cringed at his voice.

Gold ran up to me, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Where're you going?"

"History class."

'_Please don't have history class. PLEASE don't have history class!'_

"No way! Me too!"

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's good to know you're so excited to be with me."

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He held his hands up in defense. "Sheesh! Sorry Crys." I rolled my eyes and walked into the history classroom. I chose a seat in the second row and sat my stuff on the desk. Gold, of course, sat right next to me.

"So, come here often?" he asked.

"It's school, you idiot. No duh."

He nodded. "Interesting." His eyes slowly floated towards the door. I followed his gaze and instantly felt irritated.

A girl with short dark brown hair in a cute lilac sundress entered the classroom. She gave Gold a flirty wink before sitting in the desk behind him. An impish grin sprouted on his face as he looked at the girl. She was searching for something in her backpack.

I flicked him in the head. "Don't stare. It's rude."

He rubbed the side of his head and smirked. "Someone's jealous." he muttered.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"You're jealous because I stopped paying attention to you." My face felt like it was on fire.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Our history teacher entered the room. "Good morning class. I am Dr. Roberts, in case you don't know. We will start this year off with studying the history of the Orange Islands." He began writing notes on the chalkboard.

"Am not." I whispered while I wrote in my notebook.

"Are too."

The rest of the class was spent writing notes and whisper-fighting with Gold about how I was _not_ jealous.

**XXXXX**

**YELLOW'S POV**

My first class of the day was math. None of the girls had math with me, so I walked towards the classroom alone. It didn't take very long to find the room. The desks were arranged in pairs. I walked up to the bulletin board that Ms. Mackantee always posted the seating chart on. I had a seat next to the window on the end of the middle row.

I looked to see who my seatmate was, and I froze. _'Red __is__ my __seatmate__? Crap! No no no no no no NO!'_ I sighed and walked towards my desk. I'm a naturally quiet person, so I wasn't thrilled to sit next to Red of all people. It wasn't that I didn't like him or anything. I guess you could say I had a crush on him. Sometimes I couldn't talk to him without stuttering. I saw him walk into the classroom and head towards the bulletin board.

I laid my head on my desk and lightly sighed in frustration. _'I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself.'_

Red walked over to me and plopped into his seat. "Hey Yellow! We're seatmates! Isn't that awesome?"

I lifted my head and smiled nervously. "Yup." I said, eyes glued to my orange notebook.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him. His red eyes were filled with concern. I gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I–"

"I know when your smiles are fake, Yellow."

My eyes widened. He caught me. "I'm just, y'know, tired."

His eyes searched my face. "Okay…" he said skeptically.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me. We're best friends." I found myself nodding.

'_We're best friends.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I included all four shippings in this chapter! Sorry this was a day late guys. Please review anyway!


	5. Chapter 4

**Me:** I can't actually believe I've been updating every weekend!

**Blue:** I'm so proud of you!

**Me:** Why thank you!

**Crystal: **Summer doesn't own Pokemon or karate or ramen noodles.

**Sapphire:** She _does_ own Olivia, Amelia, Liberty, Ella, Steven, Justin, Derek, Matthew, and Coach Sanders.

**Me: **Read on!

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

I sighed happily as I walked with the girls to our school's huge gym. "Finally, something without books!" I exclaimed.

All of the seniors had P.E. as their last period, and P.E. was probably my best subject. I honestly hated everything else. I ran into the gym and straight towards Coach Sanders.

He smiled at me. "Well if it isn't Sapphire Birch. I'm guessing you want to know what we're doing today."

I nodded.

"Today we'll be doing karate."

I turned around and faced my friends who had just entered the gym. "We're doing karate!" I shouted excitedly.

"You four can go get into your uniforms. They should be hanging on the rack in the girls' locker room."

We all thanked him and ran for the locker room. Blue searched through all of the white outfits before pulling ours out. The colorful belts sat on an organized shelf. Most of the belts were black due to the fact that the school trains in martial arts starting in your freshman year. Crystal was the most experienced out of all of us, followed by Blue, then me, and then Yellow. I slipped off my shorts and pulled on my white karate pants. We each wore a cami under the white jackets and left our shoes in the locker room. I tied my black belt tight around my waist. Lots of the other senior girls had arrived before we were completely ready, so most of us went into the gym together. All of the guys were already standing on the mats, stretching before we started the actual fighting.

I spotted Ruby, white hat still on his dark hair. I grinned evilly. _'That stupid hat WILL come off of his head if I have anything to do about it.'_

Blue dragged me over to the mats. We all started stretching and I saw Crystal glare at the door. A girl with long blonde hair in a braid entered the gym, followed by a slightly shorter redhead in a ponytail, a girl with short brown hair let down, and a girl with curly blue hair in bun pigtails.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you glaring at them?" I asked Crystal.

She didn't respond. I poked her cheek.

Crystal whipped her head towards me. "What?" she snapped.

My eyes widened. Yellow slid slightly away from her.

"You were glaring at those four girls."

Crystal smiled innocently. "Nothing."

Blue smirked. "It's not nothing!" she sang.

Crystal glared at her. "What did I say about singing?"

"But I'm not even in the shower." she muttered.

Coach Sanders blew his whistle. "Alright! I'm going to pair all of you up. When you finish your fight, please sit down and wait until I come to you. We're going to have a tournament. Try your best."

"Yes coach." we all replied.

"Red and Matthew, Gold and Derek, Green and Justin, Ruby and Steven, Sapphire and Liberty, Crystal and Olivia, Yellow and Amelia, Blue and Ella…" He continued listing groups of people and pointing towards different battle mats.

I walked towards my designated mat and looked at the blonde standing in front of me. She was in the group of girls that Crystal had been glaring earlier. She was a brown belt, but looked very determined.

"I'm Sapphire." I stuck out my hand.

She turned away. "Please. Let's just get this over with."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

She tapped her chin. "I don't know, you?"

My hands curled into fists. "No need to act so bitchy."

She looked really pissed off when I said that. "Watch it, kid."

The whistle blew, signaling the beginning of all of the battling.

"No one calls me kid and gets away with it." I said calmly.

"I just did."

My fist collided with her stomach. "No you didn't."

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

"So you're new here?" I asked, deflecting a punch from Olivia. She was the girl from history class earlier, and I tried to be nice.

She nodded. "You bet I am. I studied karate starting in freshman year at my old school."

She snatched my foot as I swung to kick. "I know you like Gold." she whispered.

My eyes widened. "No I don't!" I protested.

She swung me around and I face planted hard onto the mat. She leaned over and smirked. "Back off. He's mine."

I glared at her and grasped onto her arm. I used all my strength to flip her over me. She landed on the mat on her back next to me. I pulled myself up and stared down at her. "You wish."

She shot me a glare.

I smiled. "I win."

**XXXXX**

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

I fought battle after battle, slowly progressing towards the finals. I defeated six people by then, including Yellow. Crystal barely beat Blue earlier, but was knocked down by Green five minutes later. My only friends still left were the guys, and they were battling each other fiercely.

Green was repeatedly punching Gold's chest. "Be a man and fight." Green teased.

Gold sweep kicked Green to the ground.

Green was moaning, "I give up." as Gold bowed to the bleachers full of already-defeated students. Green crawled toward Gold and grabbed his ankle. Gold screamed as Green launched him onto the mat next to theirs. Green walked over towards Gold.

Gold held his hands in front of his face. "I surrender! I surrender!"

I sat and waited on the bleachers. My division had already finished all of its fights, so I had to wait for the victor on the other side.

Coach Sanders walked over to them. "You both have surrendered three times now. Do you really surrender Gold?" Green offered him a hand and pulled Gold off of the mat.

"Sure, why not?" Gold and Green walked towards the bleachers and watched Ruby and Red's battle.

Ruby was standing in a ready stance, and Red looked like he was about to pass out. Red stood there, slightly wobbling.

"Red, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

I saw Yellow watching Red nervously. Blue whispered to Green as he sat next to her. They both stared at him intently. Crystal was playing a game on her iPhone, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" I asked Blue.

She shrugged and glanced at Crystal's game. "Can I play?" she asked. Crystal shushed her and continued to play.

Red collapsed on the mat with a loud thud. The whole gym gasped. Yellow went to get up, but Blue pulled her back down onto the bleachers.

"But Red…" she started.

Blue grabbed her by the shoulders. "There isn't anything you can do. He's fine. All he did was faint." Yellow slightly nodded and bit her lip nervously.

Ruby gripped Red under his arms and Coach Sanders ran over and grabbed his ankles. Together they carried him out of the gym towards the nurse's office.

"Are you sure I can't go after him?" Yellow pleaded.

Blue gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. I promise."

"What about my battle?" I asked. "I'm going to see if it has to be postponed." I stood up and headed towards the steps.

Yellow pulled her thin arm out of Blue's grip and walked over to me. "I'm going with you."

I looked at Blue. She shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go see what's going on with my battle."

"And Red." Yellow added.

"Yeah, him too." We ran out of the gym and down the empty halls. Yellow softly knocked on the nurse's door.

"Come in." a sweet voice answered. Red was lying unconscious on the examination table, and Ruby, Coach Sanders, and Nurse Joy were standing over him.

"Hello Yellow and Sapphire. What's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Coach Sanders and Ruby." I said. I walked towards them. "So, is my battle still on or are we going to do it tomorrow?"

Coach Sanders stared at me. "One of your friends is unconscious and all you want to know is if you're going to have a karate battle?"

I nodded. "I thought it was kind of obvious."

He and Ruby face palmed.

"He should be awake by tomorrow morning at the latest." Nurse Joy said.

"I guess you two can have your battle."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Come on Yellow."

I looked at my friend, who was staring at Red sadly. "I'll just stay here." I gave her a comforting hug before leaving the nurse's office.

**XXXXX**

Ruby and I stood face to face on the mat.

"I'm actually slightly afraid." he said.

I shrugged as Coach Sanders blew his whistle for us to start. "You probably should be."

I aimed a punch at his chest, but he grabbed my hand. He used my momentum against me and threw me over his shoulder.

I instantly leapt to my feet and smirked. "Nice try." He ran towards me and I slid across the mat out of his way. He aimed a kick towards my left leg, but I swiftly jumped over it. I aimed for his chest with my foot this time, and I actually made contact. He stumbled back a bit. I took that time to punch his side, and he fell over. He stood back up and brushed himself off.

"You girl." I muttered. I looked up, and he was gone.

"What the–AHHHH!" I screamed as he squeezed my shoulder harder and harder, causing me to fall to my knees. "Please Ruby! Stop!" I continued wailing and slowly wrapped my hands around his wrist. I pulled his hand off of my shoulder and flipped him over myself. He crashed in a heap in front of me, his white hat flying off of his head.

I looked at his upside-down face. "Are you gonna give up?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Should I?"

I shrugged and pulled his white hat out of his hand.

He laughed.

"What?"

"It's so cute that you think I'm going to give up."

My face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What did I say?" he asked. I watched him mentally restate what he just said. His face turned bright pink. "No no no. That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

I looked up at him. "W-what'd you mean then?"

He groaned. "I don't know! I just didn't mean _that_!" I watched him as he paced back and forth.

"Sapphire, did someone give up?" Coach Sanders shouted.

"Hold on! We're workin' on it!" I shouted back.

I stood up and looked back at Ruby. "Are you okay? It's not that big of a deal."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "I give up, Sapph. I just give up." He snatched his hat from my hands and walked towards the boys' locker room. He slammed the door behind him. I stared at the door.

Coach Sanders ran over to me. "What's wrong with Ruby?"

I didn't even give him a glance. "He gave up." I turned on my heel and walked towards the bleachers. Tons of people were staring at me. "He gave up everybody! The battle's over!"

Everyone went into the locker rooms and got changed back into their regular clothes. Blue, Crystal, and I walked in silence to our dorm room. Blue unlocked the door and let us in. I kicked off my sneakers and flopped onto Crystal's bed.

"What happened for real?" Crystal asked. I knew there were tears welling up in my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. I just don't like to cry. It shows weakness.

Blue hugged me. "All he did was give up the match. Nothing else."

I shook my head. "He gave up more than that." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I think he gave up on me."

**XXXXX**

**YELLOW'S POV**

I sat in a metal folding chair next to Red, gazing at his solemn face. It had been an entire hour since he fainted, and I was getting anxious.

Nurse Joy walked back into the room. "Sweetie, he'll be fine."

I smiled sadly at her. "I know, but I can't leave him."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked quietly.

I looked back at him. "I wish."

She rested her hand on my shoulder. "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

Nurse Joy shuffled a handful of papers on her desk.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

"Oh no! That's okay." I shrugged.

"I have nothing else to do."

She smiled. "If you want to."

**XXXXX**

I glanced at the clock. "It's already 7:00."

Nurse Joy lifted a small light pink bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go back to my room on campus. Are you going to stay here with Red?"

I nodded.

She sat the keys on her desk. "Please lock the door before you two leave, and if he wakes up, write down when. Tell him to visit my office before first period tomorrow too."

"Okay."

She smiled. "Good night Yellow."

She shut the door softly and I sighed. "Why do you have to worry the crap out of me all the time?" I whispered. "Please wake up." I begged. I knew it was useless, and I knew he'd be okay, but what if he wasn't? I'd never be able to live with myself.

I heard someone bang on the door. I ran to go open it. Crystal, Sapphire, and Blue stood there smiling.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

They walked into the room and looked at Red.

"He's still out?" Blue asked.

I nodded. "It's been over five hours since he passed out."

Crystal looked him up and down. "Is he going to be okay?"

I nodded slightly. "How'd your karate match with Ruby go?" I asked Sapphire.

Blue and Crystal stiffened, and Sapphire's shoulders sagged.

"Did you lose?" I whispered.

She turned away and refused to look at me. Crystal took her towards the corner and started talking to her.

"_What happened?"_ I mouthed.

Blue sat in Nurse Joy's swivel chair. "You'll have to ask Sapphire. I don't think I have the right to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow as Sapphire pulled a metal chair up next to me. "When we were in the middle of the battle, I flipped him over my back when I was on my knees. I asked him if he was gonna give up, and he asked if he should. I shrugged and then he said, and I quote _"It's so cute that you think I'm going to give up."_ I got all embarrassed and so did he, and then he started flipping out and saying that what he said wasn't what he meant, and he started pacing the mat. I asked him what he meant and I was stuttering and everything! He was like _"I don't know"_ and then I stood up and asked him if he was okay and said it was no big deal." She took a deep breath. "And then he said _"I give up._" and he went into the boys' locker room and slammed the door." Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sapphire. I wouldn't have asked if I knew. Don't cry over him. He's not worth it."

Crystal and Blue looked at me in wonder.

I looked at her smiling yet tear-stained face. "Thanks, Yellow. I really needed that."

I heard a snort behind me, and I whipped my head around to look at Red. His hand scratched his nose, and then went limp on his chest again.

I sighed sadly. "He's _still_ out cold." I whispered.

"Is that good? Y'know, him actually moving?" Crystal asked.

I shrugged. "He's not awake, so I'm gonna say no."

Blue handed me a Styrofoam cup.

"What's this?"

"It's some ramen noodles. We had it for dinner, and we decided to bring you some."

The cup was warm in my hands. "Thanks. Did any of you by any chance bring my backpack from the locker room?"

They all groaned.

"It's in our dorm." Sapphire stated plainly. "I'll go get it for you." She shut the door behind her and I heard her feet bang against the hard hallway floor.

"How'd you know what was wrong?" Crystal asked.

I carefully opened the cup of ramen. "She thinks he gave up on her too, right?"

They nodded.

"I think he's just upset with her. It happens to them all the time."

They both shook their heads as if they knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked.

"No one has ever made her cry hysterically for two hours and then pass out for three more."

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. Is that why you guys didn't come earlier?"

Crystal nodded. "We waited until Sapphire woke up on her own so she wouldn't be cranky and upset when we woke her up."

We were all quiet for a second.

"How'd you know?" Crystal asked again.

I shrugged. "I didn't really. It involved Ruby, she likes Ruby, and she was crying."

Blue gasped. "She likes Ruby?" she whispered.

Crystal and I both looked at her like she was stupid. "That's the most obvious thing in the entire world." Crystal said.

Blue glared at us.

I nodded. "Sorry, but it's true."

Sapphire burst into the room completely out of breath, gripping my orange backpack. "Here *pant* you go *pant*."

I laughed. "Thanks guys."

Crystal stood up. "We better get going." Blue and Sapphire walked toward the door.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Blue asked.

I looked at Red's sleeping figure for about the millionth time. "I'm not coming back until he wakes up."

She smiled. "We'll leave the door unlocked, but if Sapphire attacks you, that's your fault."

I laughed. "Okay. Good night." Blue shut the door softly, careful not to bother Red. I so desperately wanted to pour water on him and shake him and scream in his ear until he awoke, but I just sat on the sidelines, watching him closely. I searched through my backpack for my math textbook and notebook.

I looked at him. "You'll be awake soon. I promise."

**XXXXX**

**RED'S POV**

I groaned and slowly moved my legs and arms. My back hurt like hell. I felt something squeeze my hand. I turned my head and saw a pale hand in mine. Yellow was sitting in a metal chair next to me, her head lying on the table barely a foot from mine. I smiled as she softly slept. The clock read 2:54 in the morning.

My eyes widened. _'How long has she been here?'_ She was still in her karate uniform with her hair tied up and her feet bare.

I slightly sat up and she squeezed my hand tight. I squeezed back and a light smile appeared on her face. I chuckled. I saw her orange backpack on the floor and books stacked next to it. There was an empty Styrofoam cup with a fork in it on the desk.

"Were you so worried that you actually followed me right in here?"

She sighed. My other hand absentmindedly stroked her hair. The small window let moonlight stream in through the blinds, hitting her peaceful face perfectly. I found myself smiling at her. She was just so beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and just so…Yellow.

"Too bad you don't love me like I love you." I whispered.

I sat their quietly for minute, resting on my elbows and holding Yellow's hand. Suddenly, I heard beeping. I jumped slightly at the noise. I went rigid as Yellow stirred and hit a button on her phone that was lying next to our hands on the table.

She looked up at me and her eyes went wide. "Red!" she shouted softly, careful not to awake anyone in the school.

"Hey."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged my tightly. "Oh my Arceus, I was so worried about you."

I chuckled. "What were you so worried about? Didn't the nurse say I'd be fine?"

She pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, but at least five other people said that too." She giggled. "I guess I don't listen very well."

I smiled and she smiled too. A sigh escaped my lips as thoughts swirled through my head. There was little annoying voice in my head echoing, _"Tell her you love her. Tell her. Tell her."_

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

I smirked. "Didn't we already go through this earlier today?"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to tell me what's wrong because we're best friends."

I sighed again, thinking about how to phrase the question. "Well, there's this girl I've been in love with for forever, and I don't know how to tell her."

Yellow breathed in deeply. "Tell her. If you really love her, you need to tell her."

I looked at her. She stared at the ground, and something splashed onto the ground.

My eyes widened. '_She's crying.'_

"Yellow, why are you crying?" She looked up at me with teary eyes and sniffled.

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are."

She shook her head. "I, I can't t-tell you."

"How about I tell you who I'm in love with, and then you tell me why you're crying."

She nodded. "You go first."

I took a few deep breaths. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"That doesn't count." She smiled sadly. "I didn't hear you."

I groaned. "Fine, but I'm turning around so you can't see me."

She rolled her eyes and I faced the wall.

I took a deep breath again. "I'm in love with _you_."

I heard her gasp behind me. The paper on the examination table I laid on crinkled as she crawled onto the table.

I still avoided her gaze. "Why were you crying?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because you said you were in love with a girl."

I laughed. "Am I not allowed to be in love?"

"No. It's because you were in love with a _girl_."

I looked at her quizzically and she smiled.

"And not me."

I thought I was going to pass out again. We just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence. "You love me too."

She nodded and grabbed onto my hand.

A smile broke out onto my face as the new information set in. I slowly leaned my face towards hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. When our lips met, fireworks went off behind my eyelids. Years of pent-up emotions and longing left me, and I felt the weight lift off my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands were closed tightly around my neck as she kissed harder. When we broke for air, Yellow gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I wrapped her in my arms and held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Red."

I smiled and rested my head on top of hers.

"I love you too Yellow."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Awwwww! I gave you guys such a cute SpecialShipping moment!

**Sapphire:** Ewww! Did that really happen?

**Yellow: ***blushes*

**Me:** *whispers* Sapphire, you're not supposed to know that! *whispers*

**Sapphire: **Oh! What were we talking about? *winks*

**Me:** *facepalms* Review to save me from these crazy people!

**Blue:** Hey! If anyone's crazy, it's me!

**Me:** Help me.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter. I kind of thought it was a little boring and more of a filler chapter, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Liberty, Olivia, Amelia, and Ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

I sat on my bed with a bitter expression on a Saturday night. I hadn't talked to Ruby in an entire week, and we both completely ignored each other every time we were near each other. I tried to talk to him once, but he just walked away from me. My friends all had great lives as far as I knew. Blue and Crystal were acting like they always had, but Yellow was always smiling. It took them forever, but she was finally dating Red. It made her one of the happiest people in existence according to her. I was happy for her, but it made me slightly annoyed. Why did she get to be happy while I was miserable? It wasn't fair in my eyes. Crystal sat in the bunk below me, writing some extra credit project. Blue was taking a nap. Yellow had left ten minutes ago to go on a date off of campus with Red.

"Is it sad that we have nothing to do on a Saturday?" I asked Crystal.

"I'm just doing school stuff. You and Blue are the ones with nothing to do."

I looked up at the white ceiling. "I know you're doing school stuff, but Yellow's on a date. That's something fun, I guess."

"School can be fun."

"Yeah, well you're weird like that."

"I know you can't see it, but I'm glaring at you!"

I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence as I heard Crystal pecking away on the keys of her laptop. "I'm bored!" I moaned.

Blue, who was always a light sleeper, slowly sat up. "Why are you all screaming?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm bored." I stated simply.

"Fine. Let's talk about something. How about those new girls?" Blue looked over at me from her top bunk.

"What new girls?" I asked.

"The girls who walked into the gym last week for karate." The "karate incident", as I had appropriately named it, was upsetting to me, but I nodded.

"I sit next to the redhead in Language Arts. Her name is Ella, and she's really nice."

"The blonde one with the braided hair doesn't like me. She was all bitchy to me during our karate fight, and she's always trying to trip me in the hallway. She even told me to back off, but I have no idea what she was talking about."

Blue nodded in agreement. "That's Liberty. She's supposedly super popular."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "What about the one with the curly blue hair? I think her name is Amelia. I'm in one of her classes, and she's super sweet. She's like a little kid."

"And then there's Olivia." Blue added. "She's the biggest fashionista ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I keep up with all the gossip and rumors. She already has a crush on someone, or so I've heard." Crystal's continuous tapping on her keyboard stopped.

"Who?" I asked, super curious. Blue shot a downward glance quickly before mouthing something.

"Who? You have really crappy lip language."

"She was going to say Gold." Crystal stated, something odd in her voice. Blue nodded.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Crystal said through clenched teeth. "Why _does_ it matter, Blue?"

"I never said it did."

I leaned my head over the edge of my bunk, switching my gaze between an irritated Crystal and a slightly scared Blue. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?" I asked suspiciously. Crystal was borderline glaring at Blue by now.

"C'mon Crys, she's one of your best friends. Just tell her." Blue pleaded. Crystal sighed in defeat. I don't know what was worse; the feeling of curiosity and excitement because I was learning a secret and I wanted to know what it was desperately, or the anger flowing through my veins due to the fact that Crystal had told Blue something and hadn't told me.

"I kind of, sort of, maybe have a crush on Gold." she said, stuttering throughout the whole confession.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"Olivia has a crush on him too, and she'll do anything to keep me away from him. He's already falling for her." she said rather sadly. I hopped off of the top bunk and sat down on the floor. Blue climbed down her ladder and sat next to me. We looked up at Crystal as she resumed typing her report.

"Stop staring at me." she whined.

"No." Blue and I stated at the same time.

Crystal sighed and shut her laptop. "What do you guys want?"

"Are you okay?" Blue asked.

"I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes. "She's lying."

"No I'm not."

"You're not okay."

"I'm fine."

"You're upset."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Blue's head turned back and forth, watching our heated argument.

"Does it look like I'm upset?"

"I know you feel depressed."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I know your heart is feeling like it's been torn to shreds."

"My heart is in one piece."

"You wish you were with Gold, and you feel like you've completely lost your chance."

She remained silent for a few seconds. "How do you know?"

I smiled sadly. "I've been feeling like that for the past week, and it sure as hell doesn't feel good."

Crystal's eyes widened. "You've been feeling like this for a _week_? I could barely handle it these past three days." I nodded in understanding. Crystal sighed and laid on her bed.

"Why don't you tell them?" Blue suggested.

"NO!" Crystal and I shrieked at the top of our lungs.

"Will you shut up?" Blue hissed. "Someone will hear us."

As if it was inevitable, Ruby, Gold, and Green burst into our room.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Green asked. Crystal sat up and peeked her head out from under my bed above her.

"We heard screaming and came over right away." Gold added, eyes searching the room.

"We're all fine. Sapphire and Crystal were just screaming."

"Why?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "We felt like it."

"So you're all fine? No injuries or anything?" Green questioned again.

Blue stood up. "We're all fine."

She walked towards him and smirked. "Why are you so worried?" she whispered seductively, just loud enough for us to hear. Green's face turned bright red since she was barely three inches away from him. Gold and Ruby rolled their eyes.

"Well, since lover boy is at a loss of words at the moment…" Green shot Gold a glare and Blue backed away, secretly winking at him before leaning on the side of her bad, glaring at Gold with annoyance.

"Anyways, we were just worried because you guys are our best friends. Is there anything wrong with that?"

We all shook our heads and Gold nodded. "That's what I thought."

"We'll be going now." Ruby stated. My eyes connected with his, and he looked at me for a few seconds. He could tell I was hurt. His face softened and he looked at me sadly. I turned away from his gaze angrily and folded my arms across my chest. Ruby sighed and walked out the door, Green and Gold behind him.

"What was _that_?" Blue asked, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

I shrugged. "It was Ruby not apologizing for hurting me. What about you and Green?" She blushed lightly.

"Are you guys dating?" Crystal asked.

Blue's face went full-on red at those words. "N-no. Green doesn't like me."

I looked at Crystal, and we burst into hysterical laughter. "You're _really_ stupid not to notice he likes you." Crystal said once we calmed down.

"No he doesn't…" she muttered, staring at the floor.

"Yes, he does." I said.

She bit her lip. "Are you guys positive?" Crystal and I both shrugged.

"Then I'm not telling him anything. Don't you two say anything. You both wouldn't confess unless you were 150% sure too." I nodded, and so did Crystal. I would never tell Ruby, especially then because I was almost certain he hated me.

"Yeah, don't tell him. It's bad enough two of the four of us are heartbroken." Crystal stated matter-of-factly.

I could tell Blue felt extremely bad for us. She ran over and gave Crystal a hug, and then gave me one. "Believe me, those two idiots do anything else and they lose a limb."

I smiled at her support. "Thanks."

"Don't do anything to Gold. He doesn't know he's hurting me." Blue sighed sadly. I was sure she was ready to whip Gold until he bled to death, which was probably because he used to flirt with her like an idiot. He learned his lesson to say the least.

"How'd we get on this subject anyway?" I asked.

"I…don't know." Crystal admitted.

Blue shrugged her shoulders. "What shall we talk about now?"

**XXXXX**

**RUBY'S POV**

"Can I officially call you Lover Boy? It could be your nickname." Gold rambled on as we stepped into our room.

"No, Gold."

"Why?" he whined.

"It fits you perfectly." Green punched him on the shoulder and sat on his bed. My bed was across from his, Gold's was above me, and Red's was above Green.

"My love life sucks." he muttered.

"Join the club." I said, plopping down onto my own bed.

"My love life's amazing. This really hot girl named Olivia sits behind me in one of my classes." We both shot Gold a glare.

"Sorry. Didn't know you two were that sensitive."

"I'm not. I don't know about Ruby, but I'm not."

I glared at him. "I am _not_ sensitive."

Gold shrugged. "You sure seem to be when Sapphire's involved."

I sighed and my head fell in my hands. "I don't know guys. I think I really messed up this time."

"You yelled at her, and then ignored her a week." Gold stated.

"She went to talk to you and you just turned around and walked away." Green added.

Gold gasped dramatically. "You did _what_? You _never_ completely ignore the girl you're in love with! That's just plain stupid!"

Green smirked. "Can I call you Drama Boy? It fits you perfectly." Gold shot him a nasty glare.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked hopefully.

"You better apologize before it's too late."

"I-I can't. She hates me now. Did you see her glare at me when we went to see if they were okay?"

"Nope. I was busy checking for ninjas, and Green was busy with Blue." Green's face turned light pink again and he shoved his head under his pillow in embarrassment.

"Well, she glared at me. She'll never forgive me now. It's already too late."

"Ask her to homecoming or something." Gold suggested.

"No. She'll laugh in my face and turn me down. Are you going to ask Olivia?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but if a better offer comes along, I won't be able to refuse."

"I'm not going." Green stated from his spot on his bed.

"Ask Blue!" Gold and I shouted at the same time.

"The girls can hear you! Don't scream!"

"Dude, now they're going to listen because they heard you scream that they'll hear us." Gold said.

Green face palmed. "Why are we so stupid?"

**XXXXX**

**BLUE'S POV**

"Why the hell are they screaming?" Sapphire whispered.

"I heard them say my name." I whispered, ear pressed against the wall. I couldn't hear anything.

An idea shot into my head. "Crys, you're learning about Pokémon doctor stuff, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a stethoscope?" Sapphire burst into laughter. Crystal chucked her stethoscope at me, and I caught it. I put the earplugs into my ears and sat the cold metal circle against the wall.

"_Why are we stupid?"_ echoed through my ears.

"This is an awesome stethoscope. What's the dial for?"

"It makes it louder."

They both crowded next to me. "What are they saying?" Sapphire asked.

"Shhh. They're whispering, so I gotta turn this thing up." They both backed away slightly and let me listen in on the boys.

"_Maybe if you asked her, we wouldn't be here right now."_ Gold was whispering, but I heard it as if he was talking normally.

"_I'm not asking her."_ Green said angrily.

"_You know she'd say yes. She practically lives to flirt with you."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone's flirting with Green?" I asked myself quietly.

"_I don't think she really means it." _

"_Then you must've left your brain somewhere in the hallway to get stepped on." _

"_I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." _

"_Ruby…"_ Gold sounded really afraid for once, and Green sounded like Gold wasn't going to leave their room alive ever again.

"_Guys, don't fight. Green, beating up your friends is wrong. Gold, teasing people about their crushes is mean."_

I slowly removed the stethoscope from the wall as they changed the subject.

"What'd you find out?" Sapphire asked.

"Gold was teasing Green about asking his crush out."

"Who's his crush?" Crystal asked in anticipation.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They didn't say her name."

"Oh well." Crystal said as if she could care less.

I smiled evilly. "I'm going to find out."

**XXXXX**

I walked towards History class by myself on Monday. My only friends that were in my class were Red and Gold, if Gold even counted. I walked into the room and smiled to myself. _'Operation find out Green's crush shall begin!'_

I slid into my seat next to Red. "Hey guys."

"Hey."

I turned towards Red. "How was your date with Yellow?"

He grinned. "It was great. We went on a walk and then we saw this movie and then we go ice cream."

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. I heard everything the night before from a giddy Yellow.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Gold questioned.

"Sorry, what did you do on Friday besides sit in your dorm room?"

"Well, after we left your room, we went off campus to relax."

"I heard you yelling like an idiot not even a minute later."

He sweat dropped. "Well, then I didn't do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "So, who are you going to homecoming with?"

"I have until Friday."

"So you're saying you're going to wait until last minute to find a date?"

"Fine. I'll ask Olivia later."

I mentally slapped myself. _'No! You're supposed to ask Crystal!'_ echoed through my head. If none of my friends would take the opportunity, I'd have to be our matchmaker.

I smiled as I remembered when I acted like I didn't know Sapphire was in love with Ruby. _'They'll never realize what I'm doing!'_

"Why Olivia?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Who else would I ask?"

I shrugged. _'I don't know, dumbass. What do you think?'_

"I'm guessing you're going with Yellow." Red nodded happily in response.

'_Arceus, he's love drunk.'_

"What about you, Blue?"

"Nobody's asked me yet."

"I know who wants to ask you." Gold muttered. Red elbowed him and shot him a glare.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"No one." they stated at the same time.

My eyes narrowed at them. "Who?" I asked again, more force in my voice.

"Don't worry about it." Red said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"He's too much of a coward." Gold added.

"Yeah, I've never seen him be such a baby." Red and Gold went into their own conversation.

"Hello? I still don't know who you're talking about."

"Can we tell her?" Gold whined.

"Tell me what?"

"No. I'd like to live a long life, thank you very much."

"I'm so confused!" I exclaimed.

"He threatened to kill me yesterday. Thank Arceus Ruby was with me."

My eyes widened in shock. "It's Green?" They both looked at me nervously.

I stared at them. "Is it Green?" They looked at each other.

"How long?" I demanded. Gold held up an open hand and Red added his thumb.

"Six years?" I squeaked.

"I thought it was five." Gold whispered.

Red shook his head. "It's been six. Almost seven."

My brain was shutting down, drawing itself to a blank. It was too overwhelming for me to take at once. "No. You guys are wrong. There is no way…" I stopped slowly as they stared at me seriously.

"You can't tell him." Red warned.

I sighed in frustration. "What am I supposed to do? Pretend I don't know?" I glanced up at the clock. I had five minutes before class started. I had gotten there early to find out what was going on, and I was starting to wish I hadn't.

"Yes. Pretend. Act like you always do." Gold explained.

I shook my head. "I can't. Do you know how weird that'll be for me? I mean, I knew he was crushing on some girl and you guys were pressuring him to ask her out, but I didn't know it was _me._"

Gold raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Lucky guess?" They stared at me accusingly.

"Fine, I used Crys' fancy stethoscope to listen through the wall." Gold looked at me in shock.

Red smirked. "Just as mischievous as always."

"I just can't help it." We all laughed, and the horrible situation I was in was gone for a few seconds, even though I knew it would return.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Homecoming will be an important scene for all of those who love OldRival like I do!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Summer**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I've been missing for awhile. I've had play practices every day of the week, tests & projects, and final exams are coming up. My play competition was last night and my throat kinda hurts cuz there were no microphones, but WE WON! I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories, and it's difficult. I'm trying my best. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE'S POV<strong>

I walked alongside Sapphire towards Chemistry class. It had only been an hour since I found out about Green's crush on me, and I had my first class with him in a few minutes.

"Do you know how sucky this class is for me?" Sapphire asked. "I have to sit next to someone who hates me, and believe me, the feeling's mutual."

I debated whether or not to tell Sapphire, but I decided against it. I could settle this myself, right? We walked into class, and we both rigidly sat down. Ruby and Green were already there.

"Hey, Blue." Green said.

"Hey." I stated in monotone. He gave me a confused look, and when I turned to face Sapphire, she and Ruby wore the same expression. "What? All I said was hey."

"That's the point." Sapphire muttered. Ruby and Green started to have their own conversation, and Sapphire looked at me with concern. "Did you find out who he likes?" she whispered.

I shook my head slowly. "I just don't feel well. I have a little headache." I wasn't completely lying. My head had hurt and my stomach had been tying itself into knots for the past hour. I was supposed to be happy. He liked me back, right? It had been so obvious. He couldn't even tell that I meant it though. He thought we were just friends, that it was all just a game. I sighed. "I'm just really tired."

"Okay, just throw up on Ruby if you have to."

I smiled. "I promise." She shot me a smile before turning back around. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"Blue, are you okay?"

I looked toward Green. "Mmhmm. I've just been a little on edge today."

"About what?" Fortunately, the teacher walked in the room and began taking attendance. Sadly, that didn't stop Green. "About what?" he repeated.

"It's just girl stuff. Don't worry about it."

"Liar." he whispered quietly. I just pretended not to hear him. If I was lucky, he'd just leave me alone. I can just flirt with him tomorrow and say I didn't feel good today. He'll believe that.

'_I hope.'_

**XXXXX**

**YELLOW'S POV**

"Are all of you ready to go dress shopping?" I asked as the girls sat around our room.

"No." they stated simultaneously.

"But we only have a few days until Friday comes around."

"I'm not going."

"Neither am I."

"Sorry, Yellow."

I sighed. "You three have been moping around all day. What gives?"

"I don't feel good." Blue moaned.

"No one asked me, and no one's going to." Crystal muttered.

"I am _not_ wearing a dress!" Sapphire shouted.

I groaned. "You guys are being idiots!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me in bewilderment. I rarely raised my voice, let alone shouted. "You're all acting like you're zombies, and you can't face the world head-on. We're Dex holders, for Arceus' sake! We've saved the world _at least_ once. You can't go dress shopping with me?"

"Yellow, you don't get it. You're the only one with a real date."

I rolled my eyes. "If I wasn't going with Red, we'd all go together anyway. You three can go without me. I'm not that fun at parties anyway."

Blue sighed. "We're all just depressed." Crystal and Sapphire nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you depressed?" I asked, pointing at Blue.

Her eyes widened and her face grew pink. "I'm depressed because I'm sick?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned. I was beyond pissed off at all of them, and I was getting this information whether she liked it or not.

"I just don't feel good."

"It's Green." Sapphire chirped. Blue shot Sapphire a nasty glare.

"What happened?" I inquired. "None of you have been telling me anything."

"I found out who he likes." she whispered.

Sapphire gasped. "You told me you didn't know! Ya little liar!"

Blue groaned. "And you wonder why I don't mention anything."

"Who is it?" I asked gently, taking a seat next to her on my bed.

"We can beat them up if you want." Sapphire suggested.

"I'll help!" Crystal added.

"Why would you want to beat me up?" she exclaimed. Her hand flew to her mouth.

We all gaped, and then shrieked with happiness. Blue face palmed. "Here they come." she muttered.

All four boys crashed into our dorm room. "What's going "

"Get out!" we exclaimed. Blue covered her face with her hands, turned away, and crawled out of view on my bed.

"What's wrong with Blue?" Red asked. Green tried to look behind my back.

I rushed over to them, pushing them out of the room. "Out out out!" I exclaimed.

The boys reluctantly walked back into their dorm, leaving Red looking at me. I shut the door to our dorm and stood in the hallway with him.

"What's going on?" he pleaded.

I sighed. "She'll be fine. Her head _really_ hurts, and honestly, mine's starting to pound a bit too."

He gave me a half-smile and pulled me into a hug. "You'll be fine."

I looked up at him. "Let's just pray I survive through all this drama." I pulled away and went towards the door. "Wish me luck."

He lightly pecked me on the lips. "Good luck."

I went back into my dorm, hoping everything would be happy again.

"What do I do?" Blue whined.

"Well, if you both like each other, then tell him. We all know he won't turn you down."

She groaned. "I know, but…"

"But nothing!" Crystal snapped. "You guys are annoying the crap out of me! You don't need to rub your awesome love lives in our faces! Blue, just tell him so you two can go dress shopping so you can both act all giddy and ditzy." Blue and I gaped at her. She stared back angrily, shoved on her Converse, and huffed out of the room.

"Don't even go after her." Sapphire stated. "It's been tough for her. Let her think things through."

**XXXXX**

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

I ran through the halls and out into the chilly autumn air. I looked up at the sky as my eyes filled up with tears. I sighed in annoyance and walked down the sidewalk. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away from homecoming, boys, and my friends. Everything was wearing me down to my last nerve. I felt a tear of frustration race down my cheek, and I angrily wiped it away. My feet pulled me towards the small forest just outside of the school grounds. I had been there to train and practice my pokémon catching skills before, and other times to get away from the world for awhile. I sat on a large tree stump and cried. The tears ran down my face quickly, causing me to sob. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my knees to my chest and bawled my eyes out. After a few minutes, I just sat there, fresh out of tears. My body was still shaking, and a small tear escaped every now and then. I had to calm down. A little rustle sounded behind me, followed by footsteps. I held my breath.

"Crystal?" a voice asked in disbelief. My eyes widened and I sat still.

The footsteps came closer. "What are you doing out here?"

I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "Respond so I know you're not dead."

"Hey, Gold." I winced at my own voice. It sounded weak and it cracked.

He squatted down next to me, and looked at my face. "Have you been…crying?"

"No." I stated too quickly.

"Look at me." I turned towards him, looking into his golden eyes.

"You liar." he teased, but I didn't smile. I would've, but I couldn't bring myself to. His own smile faded. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just homecoming stuff the girls and I we're fighting about." We sat in an awkward silence.

"So, who are you going with?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He sat down next to me on the huge tree stump and shrugged. "The guys had been saying you were planning to ask Olivia."

He shrugged again. "I said that so they'd get off my case about it, even though Ruby and Green aren't going as far as I know. Honestly," he started to say. He glanced at me again, most likely to make sure I was paying attention. "There's this girl that I wanted to ask, but I think she's already got a date."

"Who?" I ask, truly curious.

His face turns slightly pink. "Nobody. Be happy I told you anything. I haven't told the guys anything about this, so you better keep your mouth shut."

I laughed. "I swear."

He sighed. "Back to the main reason we're both sitting here. Why were you crying?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat and tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Kind of the same situation you're in. The guy I like…doesn't notice me at all."

He ran his hand through his hair and rested it back on the stump. _On my hand._ We both jerked away abruptly.

I stood up and looked at my feet. "I, um, gotta go." I muttered, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Can I come with you?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"Y'know, for protection."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Why'd you come out here anyway?" He remained silent as we found our way back to the sidewalk. "Gold?"

He looked over at me. "I was gonna train a bit, and I was looking for a great place to start, but then I found you."

"Sorry I messed up your training schedule."

"I don't _have_ a schedule, like most people."

I shot him a glare, making him laugh. "Have you been in contact with Silver lately?" he asked randomly.

"I haven't seen him since the end of July when we went with Blue. Why, is something wrong?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about calling him. I kept forgetting to, and I told him I would."

I sighed. "Did you two make another stupid bet?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes. "One of you two are gonna be broke and homeless soon." He gave me the _'Are you serious?'_ look.

"I am serious! I'm not letting you live with me when it happens either, so you might want to call your mom in advance."

I saw the school coming closer as we walked towards it. I was dreading the moment I'd have to walk through my dorm room and face my friends. I'd have to explain why I was so upset and say I was sorry and just frustrated about a school assignment. I would lie and say it really doesn't bother me that they fuss over boys. That I'm happy for both of them and wish them tons of luck.

_Even though I'm not._

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I really like the ending. I have trouble writing Yellow, so tell me how you thought it was. I also put in some MangaQuestShipping! This chapter seemed a little low on FranticShipping, but I'll get more in. I promise! <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	8. Author Note

**If you also read A_ngelic Demons, _you might've already read my sappy speech. Just review with your name so I can PM you when I bring this back.**

* * *

><p>Hiya guys! I know I haven't been around at all, but we'll get to that in a minute. Happy summer! I feel really bad about abandoning you guys over and over and OVER again, and I've finally made my decision. I'm cancelling this story. Deleting it. Bye bye <em>First Comes Love...<em> :( It's just too hard for me to manage three stories at once, and I'm not even close to being an organized person. I have millions of ideas for this story. Little things give me inspiration for what rude remark Gold will make or why Sapphire will have a spaz attack. I'd never forgive myself if this story just disappeared. I write plain fiction too, but nothing that's online in fear of plagiarism (not that anyone would plagiarize my crap). I just write it for the fun of it, and that takes time. This summer has been waaaaay busier than last summer, when I first started _The Locket_ and I updated almost three times a week, but had bad grammar. In my opinion, I've come a long way since last year. My only question is: will you guys come back if the story does? There's not a teeny piece of my mind that plans to abandon this story so easily. I have the OCs I'm gonna need. I have the ideas. I MIGHT have the talent. I'm just not prepared to always be publishing regularly because I don't always know what I'm gonna write. Sometimes my ideas become stupid. The OCs are plain retarded. It happens. Most of you guys know how hard it is to write some original stuff like this.

So, FOR NOW, this will be the ending of _First Comes Love..._ I don't know when it'll return, but it will. I promise. If you leave a log-in review, I'll keep the review in my e-mail and PM when I'm back in business. If you're an anonymous, I guess you'll have to keep checking back if you feel like you want to. I will delete the story in a week just to make sure everybody that needs to see this note sees it. I love you all! Please review with what you think of my decision. See ya soon! ;)


End file.
